hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2020 Denezrgland Hurricane Season (denezrg)
Overview WIP Hurricane Able Early June 15th, a cut-off low from a Cold Front coming off of Chan became the first Tropical Disturbance of the season. As the low continued along with the cold front, eventually it became more detached and began to head southwest. Around this time, it intensified to Level 3 Tropical Disturbance. Tropical Storm Watches began being issued for parts of Chan. On June 16th, it became Tropical Depression 1 off of the coast of Chan. The low brought moderate rain to the area, and then, as it neared the coastline, intensified into Weak Tropical Storm Able. Able began to speed up as it turned southeast, and continued intensifying. As it began to approach Gan Island, Tropical Storm Warnings were issued. During the day of June 17th, Able crossed part of Gan Island, and also further intensified into a Moderate Tropical Storm, then, as it entered the Burgan Gulf, continued to intensify into a Severe Tropical Storm. As it reentered the gulf, Tropical Storm Warnings were also issued for the Samian Islands. The storm continued south, and on June 18th, became Hurricane Able. Hurricane Warnings were immediately issued for Gorwolland, and some watches for Burg. Instead of making the expected Gorwollian landfall, Able swung east and continued intensifying to 85 MPH before making landfall on the Gorwolland-Burg border. Able continued inland and dumped flooding rainfall on the mountains of the region, before dissipating. Moderate Tropical Storm Bert On July 4th, an Extratropical Storm that had previously formed over the Samian plains began to move towards Yanzhou as it began weakining. On July 5th, the system started to move over warmer ocean waters and started to become tropical, so it became a Level 1 Tropical Disturbance. The Disturbance slowly moved due to a lack of weather systems in the region, eventually making landfall in Northern Trove as a Level 2 Tropical Disturbance. A High Pressure System developed over Southern Chan, which caused the system to rapidly move over the ocean, and on July 7th it became Weak Subtropical Storm Bert. Bert quickly became tropical over the open ocean, and eventually reached Moderate Tropical Storm shortly before making landfall. On July 8th, Bert dissipated over the mountains of Chan. Hurricane Christine Mid-day July 30th, a Tropical Disturbance formed north of Gan Island. It soon intensified and became a Tropical Depression just later that day. It continued to intensify throughout the following days as it passed through the Burgan Gulf. Eventually, it reached an initial peak intensity of 80 MPH just east of the Samian Islands. While it passed over the islands, it weakened slightly down to a Severe Tropical Storm due to land interaction. It soon began to reintensify as it was back over open water until it reached its peak of 105 MPH early August 4th, just before landfall south of Guangding. Later that night, it dissipated over Central Chan. Unnamed Weak Tropical Storm Not much information is known about the storm, as it was added in Post-Season Reanalysis by DWC. On August 4th, a Tropical Depression formed over the Gulf of Frove. It, aided by baroclinic forcing, slightly intensified up to a 35 MPH Weak Tropical Storm later that day. It began to rapidly move southward, and weakened due to colder waters and landfalls with Yukau. It continued west, and thanks to warmer coastal waters off of Lavotella, on August 8th it restrengthened to a Weak Tropical Storm after a landfall. It dissipated on August 9th due to very cold waters. This event was an example of an extremely rare southern basin system. Tropical Depression 4 5 On August 15th, a Tropical Depression formed in Helsland Bay. It moved south and made landfall the next day in Helsland, and it dissipated shortly thereafter. Major Hurricane Denise On August 15th, a Tropical Wave formed and was designated to be a Level 1 Tropical Disturbance. Over the next few days, it slowly organized, until, late August 16th, it became Tropical Depression 7. Early the next day, it became Weak Tropical Storm Denise. Denise began to curve south, and rapidly intensified into a Category 2 Hurricane with 105 MPH winds before making landfall on Gan Island. This landfall weakened Denise, but by the 19th she had reintensified into a Hurricane. Denise continued to slowly intensify up to a Category 3 Peak before slowly weakening due to land interaction after a landfall. Denise eventually dissipated on August 22nd. Severe Tropical Storm Elliot On August 21st, a Tropical Disturbance formed north of Helsland. The system moved WSW for a day while it slowly intensified, eventually reaching TD status the next day. It began to rapidly intensify as it entered the Helsland Gulf, and reached Severe Tropical Storm Status by early August 23rd. Elliot continued to strengthen up to 70 MPH before making landfall on the Aichland Isthmus. Elliot began to stall and slowly weaken due to land interaction, but it dumped enormous amounts of rain in the region during this timeframe. Elliot eventually made landfall in Aichland as a Weak Tropical Storm on August 24th. The next day, Elliot dissipated. Moderate Tropical Storm Franklin Late August 24th, a Tropical Depression formed east of the Southern Gorwalland Peninsula, and moved north. As it began to encounter warmer waters, it became Weak Tropical Storm Franklin. It caused minor flooding in Southern Gorwolland. The system continued into the Vilstian Bay and began to intensify further. Franklin peaked at 50 MPH before shear began to impact the system. Franklin made landfall near Ripe as a Tropical Depression and dissipated shortly thereafter. Hurricane Gen On August 30th, a Tropical Disturbance formed in the Burg Strait, and began being eyed for minor development. As it began to move over the Burgan Gulf, it began to rapidly intensify. As it reached its peak intensity, a Cold Front rapidly weakened it, causing it to dissipate before leaving Burg. Hurricane Warnings were issued for parts of Northern Burg, but were discontinued after Gen began to be absorbed into the cold front. Moderate Tropical Storm Harry Surprisingly, Harry was the first storm in the entire season so far that hadn't made a direct landfall. During the morning of September 2nd, A new Tropical Wave formed in the Northern Sea. The Tropical Wave continued ESE for a few days until September 4th, when it was declared by the DHC to have intensified into a Level 2 Tropical Disturbance. The Disturbance continued ESE and eventually became a Tropical Depression. Soon after its formation on September 5th, it became Weak Tropical Storm Harry. This short intensification trend continued until Harry reached his peak of 55 MPH before shear began to impact the system. On September 6th, Harry weakened back down to a Depression. Midday September 7th, Harry briefly reattained Weak Tropical Storm status before entering very cold waters. Weak Tropical Storm Isaac Around breakfast time on September 9th, a Tropical Depression formed suddenly from a thunderstorm complex that had moved over the Burgan Gulf. The Depression moved quickly towards land while becoming Weak Tropical Storm Isaac, soon making landfall north of Schom and rapidly dissipating. Major Hurricane James Mid-day September 12th, a Tropical Wave was suddenly designated to be a Level 2 Tropical Disturbance by DHC. Around midnight that night, it was upgraded to a Tropical Depression. The Depression quickly became a Weak Tropical Storm, but development began to slow. It took until the next day for it to intensify into a Moderate Tropical Storm. Soon, rapid intensification took over and by that night James was a Category 1 Hurricane. Throughout the next day, preparations in Samia increased as Hurricane Warnings were issued. James continued to intensify, and reached a 130 MPH Category 4 Hurricane by the time he reached the coastline. James rapidly dissipated the next day over the high terrain of Southern Samia. Hurricane Kevin On September 21st, the DHC identified that a Low Pressure System had rapidly developed into a Level 3 Tropical Disturbance. Later that day, it developed into Tropical Depression 13. The next day, it entered a period of rapid intensification. Due to this, by the end of the next day, the system Kevin was a 70 MPH Severe Tropical Storm. The next advisory, Kevin was a Hurricane. Kevin continued to intensify and reached his peak intensity of 105 MPH late September 23rd before succumbing to intense shear, causing him to dissipate the next day. Category:Fictional basins Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Future storms Category:Underconstruction articles Category:Above-average seasons Category:Near-average seasons Category:Near normal seasons